<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Founding of a Yumejoshi by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100049">The Founding of a Yumejoshi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love'>Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Role Reversal, Role Swap, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, SelfShip AU, self-ship - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiya finds himself head over heels for the main character after watching a magical girl anime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Tokiya/Self Insert, Tokiya/Crystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Founding of a Yumejoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokiya didn’t have much of a preference when it came to TV shows. If he found a show entertaining, he’d watch it.</p><p>That being said, no one would’ve expected him to get into a magical girl anime. Specifically, “Shining Sprite♢Lady Crystal.”</p><p>Natsuki was the one that introduced it to him around a week ago. It didn’t take long for the bubbly blonde to become a fan, growing quite fond of the main character, Crystal.</p><p>“Isn’t she just the cutest, Tokiya-kun? She transforms with a magical key and turns into her alter ego, Shining Sprite. Her outfit’s so pretty and sparkly, right?”, Natsuki beamed, showcasing an image to his co-worker on his phone.</p><p>Unfazed, Tokiya stated, “Why does her outfit and her...giant fountain pen have wings? That doesn’t make any sense at all. Um, and what is that strange creature next to her.</p><p>“Oh, are you guys talking about that new anime? It’s pretty fun to watch, actually!”, Otoya chimed in after listening in on the twosome’s conversation.</p><p>“Right?! Tokiya-kun, you have to give it a watch. It’s so cute and heartwarming- I think you’ll like it a lot.”</p><p>Starting to get sick of the persistence, Tokiya agreed to watch an episode after he got home from work.</p><p>Little did he know that one episode would be enough to spark an interest in the show...and Crystal.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>What on earth am I doing? I can’t be in love with her- she’s a fictional character, for goodness sake!</em>
</p><p>A few weeks have passed since Tokiya got introduced to “Shining Sprite.” After concluding the episode, a wave of curiosity washed over him. Soon, he was doing research, looking up fanart, listening to character songs- the whole nine yards.</p><p>He wasn’t expecting this to happen after just one episode. The show wasn’t anything special- it was just like all the other magical girl shows of the world.</p><p>However, there was something Crystal that just drew him more into the program. Tokiya couldn’t quite tell what was so enticing about this character. </p><p>
  <em>Everything about her is...wonderful. Her loyalty and determination. Her kindness. That...smile and that laugh.</em>
</p><p>Too overwhelmed by this newfound emotion, he quietly sat there, holding his red face in his hand.</p><p>“Is Tokiya ok?”, Otoya nervously whispered to Natsuki, a concerned look growing on his face. </p><p>“He’s been like this since he came in. I guess he’s getting quite attached to “Shining Sprite.”", Natsuki predicted, questioningly scratching underneath his chin.</p><p>“Hehe, do you mean the anime or Cry-Woah!”, Otoya teased before dodging a paper ball that was thrown in his direction.</p><p>Glancing back up, he froze in his place as Tokiya’s beady eyes sharply stared right back at him.</p><p>“Not a word.”, he coldly muttered, a hand over his chest as he attempted to calm his racing heart.</p><p>It looks like it’d be best for Tokiya to keep his fictional love interests to himself from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>